What He Felt
by LadyAxios
Summary: Random 9/11 related story about America for a school project. America reflects on the pain and the connection to his people as the twin towers fall. Crappy summary but please be warned for mentions of blood, one-sided views of 9/11, and angst. R


**Hello there! This small tidbit is for a project of mine at school that explains a lot of the hardships people would have to endure if they were a nation. I hope when the entire project is put together, I'll get an A :P. This was also a small practice for me to get over my writers block, it helped a bit. :P**

**Anyways this a really odd and random 9/11 tribute that is kind of one-sided and does not at all relate to my own views on that part of history. Without further ado...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**9/11 to America- Beware of constant Point of View changes.**

**Warning: This might be an uncomfortable subject to some people and entails the rather patriotic outlook on this historical event, so if this type of literature does not pertain to your views on 9/11 (As light as they may be), then I please ask you to at least look at the more creative and sentimental aspects of this literature. Viewer (Reader) discretion is advised. Blood is also mentioned.**

* * *

"America? America! Are you alright-? God, w-what… Is that blood? Someone get China in here!"

Eyes unfocused and lids heavy.

_Is pain like this even possible since my Revolutionary?_

_Civil?_

_World Wars?_

_Vietnam?_

_God, who even knows anymore. Just one question… why?_

* * *

_The world has always said that one who holds a hero complex shall fall._

In this case, a certain sole believer of heroism has fallen victim to something that has built on his shoulders for centuries. Of course, who would ever see a phone call, an alleged airplane highjack, and extremist threats, something oh so trivial or downright unbelievable, to end in disaster?

Screams of his citizens echoed through his eardrums, mixed with the sound of his heartbeat pumping rapidly with every second his morbid feelings lingered. The sound of England's voice to call him to the present was washed out with the blazing white, searing through his chest. His neck strained as pained yells emitted from his throat. His glasses, Texas, fell from its perch atop the bridge of his nose, the clattering of the object sounds like the buildings that currently falls as he feels every lost life and coursing explosion of hard-labor, the Twin Towers, crashing, falling, and being utterly destroyed to be nothing more than rubble of dust.

Who would've thought that waking up that morning would've entailed something so horrific?

Of course, America had been aloof just as anyone else, with his heroic complex. Smiles and all.

* * *

"America-san, we need you to calm down. Please, tell us what is wrong-…"

Another plea came from a soft spoken Japan, all to be ignored again as a vicious wave of nausea bubbled in his throat from how much everything hurt.

_Oh god did it _hurt.

Next thing the cocky and usually happy-go-lucky America knew, his head was being held back and a container of sorts was placed under his chin, as dribbles of blood that could've chocked him, collected in said container, so sickly and crimson.

He may have been so far away from home but his country, as well as all the other country personifications, connected with the land.

* * *

Celebrations, birth, patriotism, and every good feeling with the people, you name it and they were one to feeling it until the last drop of happiness. Although it may have had its perks to be on cloud nine when a country has reached a high, it was a burden to carry this same connection to downfalls that hurt a nation, physically and emotionally.

Wars scarred mentality and darkened hearts with every slice of a cutlass and a blast of a bullet into the enemies' pawns. Damage dealt only fueled hatred between unconventional allies and longtime rivals.

Death of one's own people would only give faint flickers of pain that would come and go, a friendly reminder that they as nations would never die. As for the one's befriended? All they can do is watch. It's all they _could_ do.

Treason of their own people, against their own nation; what would be presumed to be riled up citizens to a unfair government system or utter disgust, went much farther than any civil movement ever could.

There is a funny saying that goes "Sticks and Stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me", but the words; they stick around like a parasitic bug to skin, or a plague to a community of people. It damages pride that nations try so hard to gain.

* * *

"Oh… Gott. V-vhat is zhis?"

"Veh~ Germany, I don't want to watch anymore. Please, turn it off…"

"Je suis désolé, l'Amérique. I am so sorry…"

America felt himself being moved again into a much more comfortable position. The entire outside world had been distant as he found himself in a strange limbo. Flashes of the present back home gave him a migraine that stretched from dumfounded grade school kids looking blindly at the same television broadcast that the nations had been watching not too long ago, to workers and normal day-to-day people who stopped all daily activities to only watch as horror revealed itself in New York, and the people who were actually in New York and in the Twin Towers.

America shut his eyes as the collected pool of unshed tears threatened to spill over as he could only nod in response to France and ward away the distraught tones of both Germany and Italy.

_It all felt so, so wrong._

His lips pulled into a strong frown with a furrowed brow to complete his grimace as more pain showered over him and a breathy, pained groan escaped his lips.

_Just let it be over. No more, no more. _

Then, a cold air settled in that raised the hairs on the back of his neck and strangely ceased the burning, numbing that he had endured for the last hour.

"Do not worry, Amerika, I shall not be hurting you this time. I shall only be playing role of medic today," more scuttling was heard before the strange coolness was in front of him a pressure was applied to his gaping chest. "What shall I do now, China?"

Russia's baritone voice was the last America heard before he finally let in a long breath and succumbed to sleep, welcoming the final, if maybe temporary relief from the gaping tear that now marked itself on his skin.

The voices of his people, pausing.

The tingle of death, ceasing.

The burning of the blood under skin, cooling.

The tears and tremendous pain, saved for another day.

Such as every nation with history, they all earn scars.

Emotional and Physical.

**Permanent.**

* * *

**In this piece, I demonstrate the emotions of the character, America, as he struggles with conflict that connects to his citizens and people that make up the land of which he represents. Many of the descriptive pieces within this literature symbolizes several points that state internal conflict of events that can effect a personification, pro's and con's that connect a representation to their land and a few of the things that can change a country physically, and added emphasis that enables you, the reader, to dive more into how these characters resemble us as people by their emotions and mannerisms. As such, this literature piece connects to the overall topic of the multi-genre project by the initial idea of what it is to be a nation, and what burdens it brings along. **

**Pretty nifty explanation, eh? Thanks for reading and feel free to leave feedback and criticism. P.S, my other Hetalia one-shot series shall be updated within the next week if I am lucky enough, so keep a look out for it!**

**Please R&R and have a nice day! **


End file.
